Ada, Oklahoma
Ada is a city in and the county seat of Pontotoc County, Oklahoma. The population of the city is 16,810. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 62.88% White (10,570) 20.55% Native American (3,454) 12.58% Other (2,114) 4.00% Black or African American (672) 20.2% (3,395) of Ada residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Ada has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 13 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.35 murders a year. Pokemon See the Pontotoc County page for more info. Fun facts * Ada is the birthplace of country singer Blake Shelton. * Ada is home to East Central University, and a satellite campus of the South Oklahoma Battle Academy. It is also home to Pontotoc Technology Center. * Perhaps 2,000-3,000 residents speak the Chickasaw language. * The economy of Ada is diversified. In the mid and late 20th century, the town was a manufacturing center, producing products such as Wrangler jeans, auto parts, cement and concrete, plasticware, and other products. Since the start of the 21st century, manufacturers have made major investments in expansions and new technology. * In 1975, the Chickasaw Nation opened its headquarters in Ada. Revenues for the Nation were over 12 billion dollars in 2011, most of which is funneled through Ada. The Robert S. Kerr Environmental Research Center, a large water research lab staffed by the Environmental Protection Agency, opened in 1966. LegalShield, a multi-level marketing provider of pre-paid legal services, is headquartered in the city. Oil and natural gas are still very much a part of the regional economy. * On April 19, 1909, an organized mob hanged four men, among whom was American outlaw Deacon Jim Miller, who was set to be tried for the murder of a former U.S. marshal and member of the local freemason lodge. The town had a population of about 5,000 at the time, and 38 murders a year at the time of the lynching. The Daily Ardmoreite reported that the four lynched men were "one of the bloodiest band of murderers in the state of Oklahoma and an organization of professional assassins, that for a record of blood crimes, probably has no equal in the annals of criminal history in the entire southwest." * The first manufacturing company in Ada, the Portland Cement Company, installed the first cement clinker in Oklahoma in 1910. American Glass Casket Company began manufacturing glass caskets in 1916, but the business failed. Hazel Atlas Glass bought the plant in 1928 and produced glass products until 1991. * Ada has a good bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, Walmart, Home Depot, Lazer Zone Family Fun Center, Nintendo World, some local restaurants and businesses, Wintersmith Park, a few RV parks, a few shopping centers, plenty of fast food and a couple of chain restaurants, Pontotoc County Agri-Plex & Convention Center, a contest hall and showcase theater, two sports complexes, plenty of public battle fields, a bit of hotels/motels, a few shopping centers, Solstice Apparel, electric showers, Ada Regional Airport, and a few other things. * The city was struck by an EF4 tornado on May 19th, 2014. Category:Oklahoma Cities